


that love of mine

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Feelings, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Pet Names, Pining, Playful Sex, Sharing Clothes, Wandless Magic, quarter year anniversaries (dont tell James this isnt a thing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: James and Teddy have been together for a while, and things are good. Great even. Perfect, if you ask James. And while James is maybe (okay definitely) arse over tit in love with Teddy, Teddy doesn’t do love. And that’s okay. That’s fine. James can pretend things are casual as long as he needs to. Or so he thinks.Until one day James catches Teddy wearing his clothes, and there’s no ignoring his feelings any longer.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 56
Kudos: 496
Collections: JeddyFest_2020





	that love of mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thealmostrhetoricalquestion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion/gifts).



> This was written for JeddyFest 2020 for Chelsea's clothes stealing prompt. The moment I saw she wanted a subversion of the trope with Teddy stealing James's clothes I knew this was the prompt for me!
> 
> Thank you whiskyandwildflowers for being an amazing beta and friend you're the best.

The thing about dating Teddy is that in a lot of ways, it isn’t that different from not dating Teddy.

He's been James’s roommate for nearly a year by the time they first kiss, and his best mate for even longer. 

James is used to sharing close quarters with Teddy and spending all of their time together (at least when Teddy’s not slaving away at the office on a difficult case and James isn’t gone for an away game). Which means that long before he and Teddy officially get together, coming home to him is nothing new. Sharing takeaway in front of the telly or an obscenely large plate of Spag Bol after James’s team wins a match is nothing new. Waking up to the sight of Teddy puttering around the kitchen in nothing but a pair of low slung joggers with sleep mussed hair as he sips his tea and looks good enough to eat is nothing new. Touching Teddy isn’t new since James has always been a tactile person, and even before they got together, it wasn’t uncommon for James to sprawl all over Teddy on the sofa while Teddy caught up on reading reports or they listened to the Wireless or for James to _accidentally_ end in Teddy’s bed when he didn’t feel like walking four steps to his own room (Albus says the last one really should’ve been a tipping off point that Teddy felt the same). 

Teddy being James’s favourite person in the entire bloody world isn’t new either. He’s always been special to James—always meant more to him than anyone else in his life, much to the amusement of his family and chagrin of his exes. The difference now is that James no longer feels as if his feelings for his best mate are one sided—he’s starting to suspect that maybe he’s Teddy’s favourite person too. 

Of course, dating Teddy means that there are a few other things that are new.

Sex is new. At twenty James’s personal sexual experience adds up to a grand total of four people, Teddy included. There was Charlie Greengrass, the first boy to jerk him off in the Charms corridor in sixth year (and anywhere else they could manage the rest of that year too). And then there’d been Billy Selwyn, his dorm mate who had begged to suck James off to see if he was gay during seventh year (apparently the answer was no). And of course his six month fling with Thomas Alderton, his roommate during training season after he’d been accepted onto the Appleby Arrows team (that’d ended when Thomas realized James was in love, just not with _him_ ). There was no one after. Not until Teddy.

James is pretty sure it’s not just his inexperience talking though when he says Teddy is the world’s best fuck. He’s the best everything, really, and James likes sex with Teddy. Quite a-fucking-lot to be honest. They have sex in the bed— _their bed_ , a distinction which delights James to no end—and in the shower most mornings after the fucking in bed. They fuck in the kitchen before Teddy goes to work, and on the sofa when James gets home late from extra practice. Last week, James even got Teddy to cast a Notice Me Not Charm and fuck him against the big glass window that overlooks Oxford street. Pretty much any place in the flat is fair game. According to Albus, this is reason number 69 he refuses to come visit them since they got together last month— _There’s no safe space left to sit you sex-crazed fuck bucket_ —were the exact words he used. James didn’t bother to argue since for once, Albus was actually right.

So yeah, some things are new. But most of the time being with Teddy is just like being best mates with him, only _better_. So much fucking better.

By the time they've been together a few months, James is pretty sure he’s an expert at relationships. Teddy is happy. James is happy. They fuck. A lot. They also eat a lot of crisps and takeaway curled up on the sofa together. Teddy eats a lot of ass and James eats a lot of dick. Basically James has never been so happy and, all in all, things are fucking fantastic. 

There’s the small matter of James being desperately and painfully in love with Teddy, but that’s a small thing, really. He doesn’t want to push Teddy and come on too strong. Scorpius reckons Teddy is allergic to feelings and Albus once called Teddy an emotionally constipated potato, but James knows the truth—Teddy’s scared to care about people. He cares about James’s dad a lot, and the whole Potter family, really. And he loves Andromeda something fierce. But when it comes to romantic love, well, James knows that most of the time Teddy leaves people when things get too serious. He broke it off with Victoire just before his Hogwarts graduation. Then he’d dated that obnoxious twat Perkins during his Auror training, but Apparated away so fast he’d left his shoes behind when the poor bloke had asked Teddy to move in with him. There’d been men and women after. As his best mate, James had been privy to most of Teddy’s sexual and romantic endeavors, and he’d done what any other best mate would do and pretended each and every one hadn’t been like a hex to the heart. He’d watched Teddy go through significant others faster than a Firebolt—hightailing it away any time things looked like they might get serious. 

So when he and Teddy’s quarter-year anniversary rolls around, James knows he wants to do something special, but not special enough that Teddy might get freaked out. He asks Albus for advice, but he’s less than helpful— _”There’s no such thing”_ Albus grumbles through the Floo. _”Besides you know he’s arse over tit in love with you anyway, why are you trying so hard?”_

James knows nothing of the sort. He knows Teddy enjoys his company and likes to fuck James—or be fucked by him—but Teddy hasn’t mentioned _feelings_ , and James sure as fuck isn’t stupid enough to risk losing Teddy by doing that first. Albus acts like falling in love with your best friend is easy just because he and Scorpius made the transition so smoothly, but the truth is Scorpius and Albus are perfect for each other. Sometimes James is jealous of what they have, of how easily they say _I love you_ when they think no one is looking. Scorpius looks at Albus like he hung the moon, and Albus looks at Scorpius like he can’t believe his luck. It’s disgusting and sweet, and James doesn't really believe in soulmates but he kind of thinks if they were real that maybe Scorpius and Albus would be.

He and Teddy though, he’s not so sure. Not because he doubts his own feelings for Teddy. Not even a little bit. James has known he was in love with Teddy since he was fifteen and realized he was _gay gay gay_ for his beautiful and very much unattainable godbrother. He’s not so unattainable now. But, sometimes James worries. He worries he’ll be too much or not enough for Teddy all at once.

Teddy once joked that James had rose coloured glasses on when he looked at Teddy but James knows that’s not the truth. He knows that Teddy has faults. He hogs the remote and the blankets, he puts too much bloody sugar in his tea, he doesn’t know the meaning of taking a break and might very well work himself sick like James’s dad sometimes does, and he’s horrible at Gobstones. He’s also got a fear of commitment bigger than the fucking Black Lake. James knows very well that Teddy isn’t perfect. 

James still loves him. Maybe even more than if he thought Teddy was perfect. He loves that Teddy doesn’t hide the obnoxious, difficult parts of himself from James the way he does from other people. He loves everything about Teddy.

He loves him so fucking much.

Teddy deserves the world and James wants to give it to him. He just needs to make sure that Teddy doesn’t realize that, or he might get a bit spooked by how big James’s feelings are and run away. 

In the end, James settles on something simple. Teddy isn’t expecting him home until a quarter past seven since it’s Friday, James’s late practice day. What Teddy doesn’t know is that James’s coach cancelled practice, so he has the entire afternoon off. He spends it wandering Muggle London looking for something ( _something_ turns out to be a handwoven leather bracelet from a little stall in Leicester Square that will look nice around Teddy’s delicate wrist). Once he’s got the gift, he makes his way to the little Indian restaurant Teddy loves on the opposite side of town. He makes sure to order the curry extra hot with a double side of naan because Teddy is a bit of a carb fiend, and if James doesn’t he won’t get any. While he waits for his order he heads to the loo, locking the single stall door and disappearing across town to Kaspas, where he promptly orders a great knickerbocker glory (extra strawberry syrup) and a chocolate gateau. He casts a hasty stasis charm on them before disappearing back to the restaurant.

Fifteen minutes later—arms laden down with takeaway and dessert—he Disapparates back to his and Teddy’s flat. 

“Honey, I’m home,” James chirps exaggeratedly as he pops into existence in their kitchen. He chuckles at the nickname, ready for Teddy to splutter and blush. He loves making Teddy blush—especially when the pink makes its way from the tip of his nose to the tips of his hair. 

Instead there is no response. 

James deposits the food on the table, making sure to cast a warming charm on the naan before he peeks his head out of the kitchen. He expects to find Teddy hunched over his desk in the corner, too absorbed in his paperwork to notice James’s unannounced early arrival. Sure enough, there are reports spread across his desk and a half drunk cup of tea gone cold, but no Teddy. 

Further exploration of the flat leads him to another half drunk cup of tea beside the sofa, an empty packet of strawberry creams, and a trail of dirty clothes that litters the corridor leading to their suspiciously closed bedroom door. As quietly as possible, James pushes open the door, his lips curling up in a smile when he realizes Teddy is in the shower. The only thing louder than the sound of the running water is Teddy belting out Celestina Warbeck’s newest single. It’s adorable, and James has half a mind to sneak into the shower and show Teddy exactly how cute he thinks it is, but he resists temptation. He can suck Teddy off later. For now he’s got steaming bags of takeaway to deal with. 

In fact, Teddy being in the shower might just be perfect. It gives James just enough time to get into the kitchen and make his surprise a little more, well—special. 

James hadn’t planned on doing anything else and run the risk of making it too obvious what he was doing. But now that he’s got free reign in the kitchen for a good five to ten minutes it seems too good an opportunity to waste. Shutting the door behind him quietly, he runs down the hallway, pulling out the food dishes from the back of the cupboard that they usually only use when Andromeda or his parents come over. Then he grabs his wand from his pocket and summons a set of forks from the dish dryer beside the sink. Humming to himself as he goes he plates up the food, piling each of the plates up with mounds of fluffy rice and generous amounts of richly spiced curry. 

He’s not sure what to do with the pudding to make it look less like it got stepped on by Hippogriff—Apparition is not so kind on delicate takeaway—until he suddenly remembers the weird crystal inkpot in the shape of a Pygmy Puff Luna sent him for Christmas last year. It takes him a few minutes to locate it shoved in the back of the living room closet and several more tense minutes and a bit of cheeky wandwork before it resembles something that looks closer to something his Gran might serve trifle in. Pleased with his spell work, he transfers the knickerbocker into the pretty crystal bowl spoon by spoon—ignoring the way the whipped cream has melted despite his stasis charm, and the fact that it looks like a Wrackspurt threw it up. It’ll still taste good, or at least he hopes so. He moves the gateau to a spare clean plate then vanishes the trash. Maybe if Teddy is hungry enough he won’t ask where it all came from. 

The last thing he has to decide is what to do with the leather bracelet currently burning a hole in his pocket. For half a second he debates transfiguring a napkin into a gift box but then decides against it. That feels too close to an official gift and not something James can pass off as buying just because it reminded him of Teddy. 

Then he does the only thing he can do and waits. 

And waits. 

James is not a patient person by nature. Albus once said he was as impatient as a Erumpent in heat. James hexed him. 

He supposes that maybe Albus is a tiny bit correct, but he can’t tell him that. Albus is insufferable when he thinks he’s right. It’s probably a good thing for James that Albus suffers from crippling self-doubt because if he ever realized how often he was correct, his head would be too large to fit through the Floo. 

After another five minutes, James can admit, at least to himself, that he’s feeling a smidgen impatient. He’s got half a mind to barge into the shower—Teddy’s got to be wanking, it’s the only time he showers so bloody slow—when he hears the creak of the bedroom door followed by the soft fall of Teddy’s footsteps. 

Inexplicably, James's heart jumps into his throat. Maybe the fancy dishes were too much. Or maybe Teddy will hate the half-decimated knickerbocker glory. Or maybe he will take one look at the leather bracelet and be freaked out by any type of jewelry and then—

“Jamie, what’s all this?” Teddy asks. 

He’s standing there in the doorway looking like a dream. His pale skin is flushed pink—a telltale giveaway he just wanked—and his hair is a bit damp. Long aqua strands fall into his forehead and James itches to wind them around his finger. 

It takes a second for James to drag his gaze away from Teddy's face. When he does, his heart races and all the blood rushes straight to his dick. 

His clothes. 

Teddy is wearing _his_ clothes. 

James wears Teddy’s clothing all the bloody time. Objectively, it shouldn’t be a shocking discovery to see Teddy doing it. The difference is Teddy’s got a good five inches on James, and despite this, his lanky frame is broader in the shoulders. It means that Teddy’s clothes on James hang over his hands and are long enough over his arse he doesn’t even have to put on his pants to hide his dick to go fetch crisps if he doesn’t want to. But on Teddy, well,James’s clothes fit Teddy differently. Where his clothes hang off James, James’s clothes _cling_ to Teddy’s body.

It’s a nice fucking body.

He’s got on James’s favourite Quidditch hoodie—his Gryffindor team captain one he got during his last year at Hogwarts. There’s a hole in the left armpit where the seam keeps splitting no matter how many times his Gran charms it, and it’s a size too big on James. On Teddy it’s a size too small. His delicate wrists are on full display as he runs a hand through his hair and there’s a sliver of pale skin visible at his waist because the hoodie is too short on him. He’s wearing James’s joggers too—the ones he bought a size too big before he and Teddy got together and he was able to steal all Teddy’s joggers instead. Not that James bought clothes too big so he could pretend he was stealing Teddy’s, because that would make him a tosser, and he definitely didn’t. 

“Jamie,” Teddy says again, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Surprise,” James chokes out, unable to fully process what he’s seeing.

Teddy. 

Teddy is in his clothing and James is struck stupid. It makes something primal rear its ugly head inside of James’s chest. Teddy looks so fucking good in his clothing it makes him want to scream. Every protection James has carefully erected like a ward around his heart to make sure he doesn’t accidently fall more in love with Teddy is shattered.

“What’s the surprise for?” Teddy asks, striding across the room. The joggers are a little too short on his long legs and James thinks it's really unfair that even Teddy’s ankle bones make him horny.

Horny and soft. Because there’s definitely something wonky with his heart right now. It’s beating way too fast and James feels flushed, and he doesn’t realize he’s said any of that out loud until Teddy takes another step forward and just grins down at him.

“You’re so cute, sweetheart.”

James’s heart flips again. It’s not fair. Teddy’s not playing fair. Teddy using nicknames for James like he’s someone special isn’t fair. 

James being arse over tits in love with Teddy isn’t fair. 

Nothing is bloody fucking fair.

“You love me?” Teddy whispers, his fingers slipping into James’s hair as he slides it around the back of his neck.

James opens his mouth then snaps it shut. “Maybe.”

“You don’t sound so sure,” Teddy says, those long fingers of his soothing their way down the back of James’s neck.

This, too, is unfair. Teddy knows James can’t be expected to think properly when Teddy is touching him.

“I know how _I_ feel,” James tells him, squeezing his eyes shut. 

There’s no backing out now but if Teddy’s going to let him down gently James can’t bear to see it with his own two eyes. He’s not sure he can live with the memory of Teddy walking away. 

Teddy is quiet, but the fingers at the back of his neck linger. He’s not leaving.

“James.”

James squeezes his eyes shut tighter.

“Jamie, look at me.”

James exhales a shuddering breath. Teddy is a traitorous bastard. He knows James can’t tell him no.

“There are those pretty brown eyes I love so much,” Teddy whispers, angling his head down even closer. James aches to rise onto his tiptoes and kiss him, wants to twine his arms around Teddy’s neck and pull him down into a bruising kiss until Teddy’s flushed for an entirely new reason.

“Baby, you’re doing that thing again,” Teddy says, his voice washing over James like a cheering charm.

“What thing?” James asks, unable to stop his stupid eyes from blinking too many times.

“That thing where you think you know what someone else is gonna say or do and you shut off.”

“I...do not do that,” James mumbles, wondering why the fuck Teddy and Albus are always calling him on his bullshit. Can’t a man have some poor coping mechanisms in peace?

“So you weren’t freaking out?” Teddy asks, not unkindly.

James clears his throat and looks away. He’s shit at lying, especially to Teddy.

“You said you know how you feel, but I’m starting to suspect that despite how obvious I thought it was that maybe you don’t know how _I_ feel.” 

Teddy’s voice is even and James is a fucking mess. He swallows, shrugging his shoulders as Teddy works his fingers up the back of James’s scalp. It’s so soothing he very nearly shuts his eyes again. He resists, but only because Teddy’s pretty blue eyes are looking at him with such fond affection that James doesn’t want to miss a moment.

“You like me,” James offers. That much he knows.

“I a lot more than _like_ you, sweetheart. I thought it was painfully obvious but...maybe not.”

James’s hopes begin to soar. He knows it's dangerous to get his hopes up but James has always liked a bit of danger. 

“How much is a lot?” James asks, arching his neck back just a bit. 

Teddy takes the hint and tips his head down, pressing feather light kisses along the side of James’s jaw until his lips are on James’s earlobe. He sucks it into his mouth sending shockwaves of pleasure through James who fists a hand in Teddy’s sweatshirt—well _his_ sweatshirt—to keep from stumbling. When he lets the earlobe out of his mouth, his warm breath ghosts across the shell of James’s ear.

“I love you,” Teddy divulges.

James’s world spins.

“But—”

Teddy shakes his head, pulling back to rest a finger to James’s lips to silence him. “No buts. No quantifiers. I just love you, Jamie.”

James does not cry and his jaw doesn’t quiver—or at least that's the version of this story he’s telling Albus later.

“I love you too,” James whispers.

“Fuck, Jamie. I thought you knew,” Teddy huffs, pulling James against his chest. James does not cry as he shoves his face into Teddy’s shoulder. “I’ve been in love with you for so long. I thought...I thought I missed my chance. I knew you fancied me when you were younger but then you grew up, Jamie. You grew up and you never said anything again. I kept trying to date other people to get over you but I couldn’t, and then when you kissed me, fuck.”

Most of the time James doesn’t know how to shut up. His mum jokes he came out of the womb talking, and Albus says he suffers from a bad case of doesn’t-know-how-to-shut-up-itis. The way James sees it, he just has a lot to say. Usually.

For the first time in his life, James feels as if he’s been hexed silent. There are thoughts swirling through in his head but none of them will come out of his mouth.

Suddenly, all the things James thought he was so sure about take on a whole new meaning. Teddy asking James to move in with him after Hogwarts. Teddy front and center at every single one of his Quidditch matches. Teddy making plans for them in the future—plans James convinced himself were a best mates thing. 

“You’re quiet,” Teddy says, rubbing circles along James’s nape. “It’s freaking me out a little bit to be honest.”

James blows out a puff of air through his nose trying to figure out how he could’ve got everything so wrong. Teddy loves him.

 _Teddy loves him_.

“Baby, talk to me,” Teddy begs, warm lips pressed to his forehead.

James’s throat goes wobbly. “It’s always been you, Teddy. It’s always been you.”

“Oh, Jamie,” Teddy breathes.

James clenches his jaw to stop himself from saying more. He feels as if his entire heart might just spill right out. Too much. He feels too much. He needs to do something or he’s going to implode. One person isn’t meant to feel this fucking much at once.

“Fuck me.”

“ _Jamie_.”

“Fuck me,” James says again. He’s not sure if it's a plea or a command, just knows he needs Teddy.

“That's what you want, sweetheart? You want me to fuck you?” he doesn’t give James a chance to respond before he’s crowding him back against the counter. “You want me to show you how much I love you?”

James doesn’t trust himself to speak so he nods his head fervently, his hair falling into his face as he surges up on tiptoes to crash his lips against Teddy’s. Teddy hums into the kiss, hands slipping beneath James’s jumper to stroke his lower back as he slows the kiss down, easing it into something luxurious and easy. Teddy’s good at that, at slowing James down.

Teddy continues to kiss James like he was born to do it, leaving James a quivering mess as Teddy’s tongue licks into his mouth. Teddy’s the best fucking kisser in the whole world. The best everything, really. It makes James lightheaded to know that this _not-quite-perfect-but-perfect-for him_ person loves him back.

The kissing stops, but only so Teddy can whisper a wandless spell and then James is naked, shivering at the chill in the air. Or maybe from Teddy doing wandless magic. James really likes it when Teddy does wandless magic. It’s sexy as fuck and Teddy knows exactly what it does to James, the tosser.

Teddy looks a little smug as he runs his fingers down the curve of James’s spine. 

“Leave this on,” James mumbles, plucking at the hoodie Teddy is wearing.

Teddy smirks. “Want me to fuck you while I wear this?”

James nods. “Yeah. Do it, Teddy.”

Teddy’s lips curl up in a way that can only be described as cocky. James loves when Teddy looks like that. It means he’s about to fuck James so good he can’t see straight. 

Teddy says the spell so quietly James can’t make out the words, and then he’s standing there with his cock rock hard and leaking as it bobs in the air dressed in nothing but James’s hoodie. 

“Like what you see, baby?”

“You bloody well know I do, you conceited tosspot,” James laughs.

Teddy is fit as fuck, but the truth is he isn’t conceited. Not by a longshot. For the most beautiful man alive, he doesn’t seem to realize the way heads turn everywhere he goes. James knows Teddy thinks people stare because of his being an orphan or his godfather being the Boy Who Lived, or maybe even the mass of tattoos that line his body and the rainbow colours always in his hair. James knows the truth though. Teddy’s just _special_. Most of the time Teddy doesn’t realize it but sometimes, like now, he gets a bit cocky as if he knows how much James likes to look, and it makes James’s heart race. He fucking loves when Teddy gets confident like that, when Teddy lets himself relish in James’s attraction for him.

“Mhmm, I’m not the one who spends half an hour every day doing my hair, love,” Teddy teases, raking his nails down James’s quivering stomach.

James flushes. He’s not conceited. Not exactly. He just happens to take a bit of pride in how he looks, is all.

“You’re pouting, baby,” Teddy whispers, curling his fingers around James’s cock and giving it a firm stroke.

Whatever retort James might’ve had in mind dies on his lips, replaced by a moan. Teddy has the nicest fucking hands. 

Teddy smirks, another whispered spell falling from his salacious lips, and then the hand around James’s cock is suddenly coated in lube. Teddy does it again and James’s arse tingles. One of these days James is gonna remember to tease Teddy about adapting top secret wandless Auror spells for sex. If Teddy doesn’t fuck his brains out first, that is.

James swallows back another moan as Teddy pumps his open fist around his dick again, desperate to have Teddy press him back into the cool cotton of their clean sheets instead of the hard counter currently wedged into his back. It’s a fleeting thought, or at least James thinks.

Except, one second they’re in the kitchen and the next they’re falling—quite literally—into the bed.

“Whoops,” James mumbles, cheeks heating with embarrassment. He really thought he’d gotten his whole post-adolescent accidental magic thing under control. Albus is never going to let him live this down. Granted, James could just not tell him, but he knows himself and he tells Albus everything, whether Albus wants to hear it or not. 

Teddy doesn’t say anything about the unexpected change in location, just strokes the hair back off James’s forehead.

“You could’ve told me if you wanted to fuck in here. You can tell me anything, Jamie. Anything.”

“I love you,” James says, barely able to believe that’s a thing he gets to say now. 

Teddy’s features soften, the blue in his hair fading from a bright aqua to something soft, something like the sky after it’s rained.

“I love you,” he says, and that too is something James can barely believe he gets to hear back. “Now let me show you.”

James doesn’t need to be told twice, throwing himself back on the bed and spreading his legs. 

“Eager?” Teddy teases. 

“No more than you,” James shoots back, waggling an eyebrow at Teddy’s very hard cock. 

“Touche,” Teddy laughs, grabbing ahold of said cock and finally lining it up against James’s arse. 

Sometimes Teddy teases him, prying James open with fingers and his tongue even though the spell leaves him more than ready. Other times he plays with James, rubbing the tip of his cock around James’s entrance until James is nearly weeping, making James beg for it. Today is not one of those days. 

Today, he thrusts all the way inside of James with one swift movement, punching the air from James’s lungs and sending him scooting up the bed. James is aware he’s said something, but he’s not even sure what. It works though, because Teddy grips James’s hips and pulls out until just the tip is left inside. He pauses for only a moment and then rocks his hips back in so that his skin slaps against James’s arse.

“Look at how good you take me,” Teddy praises, pausing mid thrust to push the sleeves of the hoodie up to his elbows. It’s unfairly attractive. “You’re mine aren’t you, sweetheart?”

James means to say yes, but he’s ninety-nine percent sure what comes out more closely resembles gibberish because Teddy finishes his thrust at the same time he wraps a hand around James’s cock, and the pleasure that rocks through James overrides his coherency. 

There’s not a chance James will last. Teddy knows it. Teddy knows everything about James. Teddy knows him better than anyone in the world and he still loves him. 

Teddy _loves_ him. 

“Shh, baby, I got you,” Teddy murmurs, wiping away the tears James hadn’t even realized had come. “I love you so fucking much, Jamie. So fucking much.”

James chokes out another sob as Teddy keeps thrusting, the frantic beating of his heart matched only by Teddy’s thrusts. All too soon he’s coming—painting his own hoodie in the proof of his release as Teddy’s hips stutter.

“Mine,” Teddy grunts, dropping his hands on either side of James’s head and stealing all the air from his lungs. 

Teddy’s fucking turns sloppy, his legs shaking as he pants into James’s mouth. He looks desperate in a way James isn’t used to—as if maybe he too is overcome. 

“Yours,” James whispers when he gets his breathing under control. That’s all it takes for Teddy to still, his release spilling into James.

“Jamie.” 

Teddy says it as if his name is the most precious thing in the world. James always feels special when Teddy says his name. Fuck, all Teddy has to do is look at James and he feels it. 

“Yeah, Teddy,” James whispers, stroking a hand beneath the hoodie to press his open palm against the flat of Teddy’s quivering stomach. 

Teddy grunts, nuzzling his nose against James’s cheek as he gasps for breath. When Teddy pulls back a minute later to look down at James, there’s a familiar look on his face—one James hadn’t understood before, but thinks he does now. 

Love. It’s love. 

Teddy smiles, ducking down for another kiss. It’s slower this time, and James relishes in the languid slide of Teddy’s lips against his own. 

“Happy anniversary,” James tells him breathlessly when Teddy pulls out of the kiss. 

His eyebrows furrow adorably. “Happy what now?”

James feels his cheeks warm and knows he’s likely already red as a tomato. Sometimes it’s hard being so bloody fair-skinned. 

“Uh, it’s, uh...our quarter year anniversary.”

James holds his breath, waits for Teddy to tel him there is no such thing or call him silly. He does neither. 

“You...fuck you’re sweet. Promise me something, Jamie.”

“Anything,” James answers, because it’s the truth. 

“Never fucking change.”

“Oh,” James breathes, feeling the blush deepen. 

Teddy pulls James close, wrapping him up in a fierce hug. It’s kinda gross and sticky, and somehow the best moment of James’s life. 

“Happy anniversary, sweetheart."


End file.
